Samantha Carter : ma maman
by Dinou
Summary: et si Sam avait adopté Cassandra ?


Stargate SG-1

**Samantha Carter : ma maman**

**Auteur** : Dinou (la seule et unique Dinou)

**E-mail** : dinou149@wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance S/J 

**Résumé** : et si Sam avait adopté Cassandra ???

**Spoiler** : un ou deux comme ça qui se baladent

**Saison** : y a pas Jonas, après la saison 6 !

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, pas de sous, juste le fun

**Note de l'auteur** : cette idée m'est venue en cour d'histoire médiévale, alors soyez sympa et en plus je l'ai rédigée entre deux cours d'archéo grecque pendant mes révisions !

**Note de l'auteur 2** : cette fic est pour toutes mes copines Vicky, Carter 1979 et Mizuki, mais aussi pour Céline, Thera et toutes les personnes que je connais ! 

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

« Ma vie a beaucoup changé depuis que SG-1 m'a ramené de ma planète. Ca fait à présent quatre ans que je vis sur Terre, ou la Tau'ri. J'ai eut de la chance de l'avoir rencontrée et qu'elle ait bien voulue de moi. Franchement qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour je porterai le nom de Cassandra Carter ?!? Pas moi et apparemment grand père Jacob non plus, mais je sais que lui aussi m'aime ! Il me considère vraiment comme sa petite fille. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une famille. Aujourd'hui je fête mes dix sept ans et quand je regarde ce qu'ont été nos vies à toutes les deux, y a qu'une chose à dire : y a quand même eut du mouvement !

Je me rappelle quand je suis arrivée au SG-C, je ne me décollais pas de maman. Elle s'occupait de moi, me berçait quand je faisais des cauchemars. Je l'ai tout de suite aimée. Je sais que au début elle a eut un peu de mal quand elle m'a adopté. Faut dire que ça n'a pas été de tout repos avec en plus son travail au SG-C. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec moi. Mais on s'en est sortie ensemble de la phase houleuse d'adaptation.

Oh mon dieu… je me rappellerai toujours quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était ma maman. Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. »

_Flash Back__ :_

_Sam cherchait Cassandra dans la base, Cassie avait encore une fois échappée à la surveillance des soldats. Elle la trouva au bout d'une demie heure, endormie dans un coin de son labo. Sam s'approcha doucement d'elle et la réveilla avec douceur._

_S : « Cassie chérie, c'est moi. » dit elle alors que les yeux de Cassandra s'ouvraient à peine. « Pourquoi t'es tu enfouie ? »_

_C : « J'avais peur… » avoua t-elle en évitant de croiser le regard de Sam._

_S : « Peur de quoi ? Tu sais bien que plus rien ne va t'arriver. Tu restes ici, sur cette planète ! »_

_C : « Oui je sais, mais… »_

_S : « Mais… »_

_C : « Je veux rester avec toi. »_

_S : « Mais j'espère bien que tu veux rester avec moi ! » Cassandra leva les yeux vers Sam, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. « Tu vas venir vivre avec moi, ça te va ? » demanda t-elle avec un magnifique sourire._

_C : « Oui !!! » dit elle en se jetant dans les bras de Sam. « Je suis tellement heureuse ! » lui avoua t-elle._

_S : « Oh oui, moi aussi. »_

_Cassandra se recula de Sam et la regarda dans les yeux, ce qui inquiéta Sam._

_S : « Qu'est ce qui se passe cassie ? » demanda t-elle._

_C : « Dis… tu crois que je… »_

_S : « Oui… » l'encouragea t-elle._

_C : « Que... je peux t'appeler maman ? » demanda t-elle anxieuse quant à la réaction de Sam._

_S : « Bien sûr ma chérie. Tu es ma fille à partir de maintenant et d'ailleurs tu vas porter mon nom de famille. »_

_C : « Vrai ??? » demanda t-elle au comble de la joie._

_S : « Et oui ! A partir de maintenant ton nom est Cassandra Carter. » annonça Sam fièrement._

_Fin du Flash Back._

« J'ai bien cru avoir perdu maman lorsque Jolinar s'était réfugiée en elle. J'avais l'impression d'être pourchassée par le malheur. Mais, heureusement, je n'étais pas toute seule pour surmonter ça. Heureusement que Jack était là. Il me disait qu'il trouverait un moyen de me rendre maman et j'ai toujours su qu'il essayait plus de se convaincre lui. Je crois que c'est à e moment là que j'ai compris les sentiments de Jack pour maman. Il l'aimait profondément et avait vraiment eut peur de la perdre. J'ai vu le côté pratique de ce passage de Jolinar, comme je sens le naqquadah qu'il y a dans son sang, je sens quand elle est dans le coin. Ah la la ! Vous auriez du voir sa tête quand je lui ai parlé du comportement de Jack pendant qu'elle était « possédée ». C'était comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. J'ai su bien avant elle, et comme toute la base d'ailleurs, qu'elle était raide dingue amoureuse de Jack. Mais elle ne m'en reparla pas… du moins, pas tout de suite…

Un an plus tard Jack reste coincé sur Edora. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle a compris que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Jack étaient plus forts que l'amitié et allaient bien plus loin qu'une simple attirance physique. Janet a essayé de la faire parler, mais ce fut un échec : maman ne lui dit rien de cette nouvelle prise de conscience. Je cris qu'elle avait une trouille bleue qu ça ne soit à sens unique. Ah sens unique ! Non mais j'hallucine ! Quand on dit que l'amour rend aveugle, on oublie de dire qu'il rend aussi sourd et muet !!! Je sais que Daniel s'acharnait sur Jack pour que ce dernier parle à maman, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit à ce moment là ce n'était pas gagné. Mais je sais que Jack a merdé lorsqu'ils ont débarqué sur Edora pour venir le chercher. Je me demande encore çà quoi pouvait penser Jack quand il a enlacé Laira. Je sais que maman s'est sentie trahie même si elle ne l'a pas dit. Je me rappelle que quand elle est rentrée, elle avait le visage fermé et quand je suis allée me coucher, je l'ai entendu pleurer. Je crois que à ce moment là j'ai haït Jack pour l'avoir fait pleurer. Mais avec le temps elle lui a pardonné et a enfoui ça au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais le jour où ça va sortir, tous aux abris !!!

Ils ont, à ce moment là, tous les deux consciences des sentiments forts qui les lient. Il aura quand même fallu pas loin de trois ans. Mais selon les dires de Daniel je devais encore m'armer de beaucoup de patience avant de les voir ensemble. Si seulement il avait su… Mais bon chaque chose en son temps !

Donc les mois passent, leurs sentiments continuèrent de prendre de l'ampleur. Il passait souvent la voir dans son labo et elle acceptait ses invitations au mess. Je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle refusait ses invitations à la pêche. Elle l'aime, il l'aime, donc pas de souci… Mais je crois que la peur de faire souffrir l'autre les a encore bloqués. 

On arrive maintenant au moment où on les prend pour des zatarcs. Franchement sur ce coup là elle a merdé la tête de serpent ! Ma maman ??? Une zatarc ??? Elle a trop sniffée de naqquadah celle là c'est pas possible !!! Heureusement que maman a eut un moment de lucidité alors que Janet allait l'endormir pour je ne sais combien d temps et que Jack allait se faire lobotomiser par la tête de serpent. Elle avait compris que c'était leurs sentiments cachés qui avaient failli leur faire perdre l'être aimé… Lorsqu'il su le pourquoi du comment, il ne dit pas grand-chose. Tous les deux avouèrent leurs sentiments mais décidèrent, allez savoir pourquoi, qu'ils devaient tout oublier. Sur ce coup là, ils n'ont pas été plus malins l'un que l'autre. Heureusement que Daniel m'a montrée la vidéo sinon je ne serais au courant de rien. Mais si lui savait tout ce que je sais, il serait surprit !!! 

Après le test, le Général Hammond leur donna une semaine de vacances et maman rentra en quatrième vitesse à la maison. Elle a essayé de me faire croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Ai-je l'air si stupide que ça ?!? Mais comme elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler j'ai fermé mon bec… pour le moment. »

_Flash Back __:_

_Cassandra descendit à l'heure du dîner. C'était le dernier jour de la permanence de Sam. Cassandra décida de « lancer l'offensive »._

_C : « Maman ? » appela Cassandra._

_S : « Oui ? » dit Sam en continuant de s'affairer dans la cuisine._

_C : « Tu sais où je peux joindre Jack ? » demanda t-elle en dissimulant un sourire machiavélique._

_Sam arrêta ce qu'elle faisait, prenant un instant, faisant semblant de réfléchir._

_S : « Il doit être au chalet. » dit elle sans jeter un œil à l'adolescente. « Pourquoi ? »_

_C : « J'avais besoins de me confier un peu à lui… »_

_Sam se retourna vers Cassandra._

_S : « Tu ne veux pas te confier à moi ? » demanda Sam surprise par les propos de sa fille. _

_C : « Ne le prends pas mal maman, mais cette fois j'aurais préféré en parler à Jack. Tu sais… »_

_S : « Quoi mon coeur, »_

_C : « Toutes mes copines ont un père et quand elles ont un problème, elles vont le voir et peuvent lui parler. Moi je t'ai toi, et c'est déjà beaucoup, mais j'ai aussi besoins de quelqu'un qui, en quelque sorte,… »_

_S : « Joue le rôle du père. »_

_C : « Voilà ! Et puis depuis que je suis arrivée, et surtout depuis l'épisode Jolinar, Jack a pris cette place dans ma vie. »_

_S : « Je vois mon cœur. Je crois que c'est normal. »_

_C : « Quand crois tu que je vais pouvoir le voir ? »_

_S : « Normalement demain on part pour une mission de routine à 9h, passe après les cours, il sera encore à la base. » di Sam avec un sourire._

_C : « Merci maman ! » dit elle en embrassant Sam. « T'es la meilleure des mamans. »_

_S : « Bon assez d'émotion pour ce soir ! »_

_C : « D'accord ! » dit elle souriant. Mais tout à coup l'expression du visage de Cassandra changea._

_S : « Quoi ? Encore un problème ? »_

_C : « C'est quoi cette odeur ? »_

_S : « Oh mon dieu ! Mon rôti !!! » dit Sam en se précipitant vers le four pour y découvrir son rôti totalement calciné._

_C : « Bon ! On fait comme d'habitude ? » demanda Cassandra._

_S : « Ouaip ! » _

_Sam se saisit du téléphone et se retourna vers Cassie._

_S : « Tu veux quoi sur ta pizza ? »_

_Fin du Flash Back__._

« Comme ça arrivait souvent lorsque j'amenais le sujet « Jack » sur le tapis, on se fit une pizza devant un film où on n'avait pas besoins de réfléchir.

Comme prévu le lendemain, après m'être encore farcie une journée de cours, je suis allée voir Jack. Maman lui avait dit que je voulais lui parler c'est pourquoi il m'attendait dans son bureau en se battant contre sa pile de dossiers en retard, c'était plus un mont qu'une pile, mais ce n'est pas le sujet, alors passons… »

_Flash Back :_

_« Toc.. toc… »_

_J : « Oui ? » dit Jack en s énervant sur un rapport._

_C : « Jack  c'est Cassie, je peux entrer ? » demanda t-elle en passant sa tête dans le bureau de Jack._

_J : « Bien sûr entre. Ta mère m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. »_

_C : « En effet. J'ai une question à te poser et tu es le seul qui puisse y répondre. » dit l'adolescente._

_J : « Je suis tout ouïe. »_

_C : « Cool ! Quand toi et maman allaient arrêter ce jeu du chat et de la souris ? » demanda t-elle devant un Jack dubitatif._

_J : « … »_

_Eloquant__ la réponse n'est ce pas ?!?_

_C : « Loin de moi l'idée de couloir jouer les rabat-joie, mais franchement vous allez attendre encore combien de temps ?!? »_

_J : « Cassie ! Ce n'est pas simple comme situation. » dit Jack croyant que Cassie s'arrêterait là. Grossière erreur !!!_

_C : « De où c'est pas simple ?!? Affronter Apophis ça c'est chaud ! Mais dire à maman ce que tu ressens ce n'est pas compliqué ! »_

_J : « Cassandra, dans l'air force il y a une loi… »_

_C : « Tu vas pas encore me sortir le coup de la loi de non fraternisation entre officier ??? Oh pitié change d'excuse, elle commence à lassante celle là ! »_

_Jack hallucinait devant les paroles de Cassandra._

_C : « Tu affrontes des goa'ulds, des crabes et pleins d'êtres bestioles et t'es pas fichu d'aller la voir et de vous arranger avec le général après ??? Avoue que y a un os quand même ??? »_

_Jack réfléchissait aux paroles de l'adolescente. Elle avait raison, ça il le savait, mais de nombreux doutes planaient encore dans son esprit._

_C : « Laisse le passé derrière où il est Jack. Tu as encore le droit au bonheur, alors fonce au lieu de toujours regarder derrière toi ! »_

_Jack prit l'adolescente dans es bras, l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura un merci à l'oreille._

_Fin du Flash Back__._

« Il a fallu encore une semaine à Jack avant qu'il n'aille parler à maman et encore, il a fallu que Daniel et moi on le poussent ! Quelle galère !!! 

J'étais donc dans les escaliers, quand Jack est venu à la maison pour lui parler. »

_Flash Back__ :_

_J : « Il faut que nous parlions. » dit il lorsque Sam ouvrit la porte._

_Sam s'effaça pour laisser Jack entrer._

_S : « Parler de quoi mon Colonel ? »_

_J : « Laissons tomber les grades, l'armée n'a absolument rien à voir là dedans, c'est personnel. »_

_S : « Comme vous voulez. »_

_J : « Bien. »_

_S : « De quoi devons nous parler ? » demanda Sam curieuse.  
Jack ne répondit pas à la question de son second et l'embrassa doucement, espérant ne pas se prendre une baffe magistrale de la part de Sam. Ses prières furent exaucées puisque Sam répondit tout de suite à son baiser._

_Fin du Flash Back__._

« Vu comme les baisers allaient bon train et que les mains s'égaraient déjà, j'ai pris

mes affaires, j'ai laissé un mot à maman et je suis allée passer la nuit chez une copine. Quand je suis revenue le lendemain matin, ils avaient apparemment eut le temps de discuter et ils m'ont demander de n'en parler à personne tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouver de solution par rapport au Général. Je le leur promis bien évidemment.

Vous vous doutez bien que ça ne peut pas s'arrêter là. Ce serait trop bien.

Arriva tout d'abord le coup où ils sont restés trois mois sous la glace. D'après ce que m'a gentiment confié Daniel, cette perte de mémoire ne les a pas empêché de s retrouver. Ils étaient souvent tous les deux. Quand ils ont retrouvé la mémoire, ils ont tranquillement repris leur vie de couple avec moi au milieu. 

Mais c'est encore une fois que tout va bien que ça pêche !

Vlà l'entité qui débarque ! Pendant tout ce temps Jack veillait maman tout le temps. Devant moi il restait fort, mais je sais qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre encore une fois quelqu'un qu'il aimait, mais bon maman est revenue. Et d'ailleurs c'est là qu'on a su qu'elle n'était pas revenue toute seule. ps. Devant moi il restait fdorylait maman tout le temps. repris leur vie de couple avec moi au milmieu.base." maison. Alors cette fois, ils n'avaient pas le choix, il leur fallait parler au Général. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris je reformule en clair : elle était enceinte. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont raconté le Général les a écouté, les a pris pour des poires en le menaçant de les envoyer en court martial juste avant de les mettre dehors après leur avoir donner une enveloppe à chacun. Jack et maman n'ont ouvert les enveloppes une fois hors du bureau du Général. Quand ils ont vu le mot « DEROGATION » ils se sautèrent dans les bras et allèrent remercier le Général.

Voilà comment vous êtes entrées dans notre monde les filles ! » dit Cassandra à deux bébés. « Elisabeth et Emily Carter O'Neill… » commença Cassie en regardant les jumelles « les parents nous attendent : notre maman : Samantha Carter , mais aussi notre papa : Jack O'Neill ! » dit elle fièrement en se dirigeant vers le jardin avec les deux petites où sa famlle et ses amis l'attendaient pour fêter son anniversaire !

**Fin**

Je ne suis pas contre quelques mails pour me dire ce que vous en pensez loin de là !

A bientôt !

Dinou


End file.
